


I suck your mind, You blow my head

by Ra_chelB



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, 1970s Era Queen (Band), Concert, F/M, Fingering, Groupies, Jealousy, Kissing, Oral Sex, Party, Premarital Sex, Smut, blowjob, musician - Freeform, talking of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: 1974, John and Veronica have been together for a while now, and even if she struggles to feel comfortable in the rock ‘n roll world, she enjoys being at John’s gigs and parties after the show. But, of course, she enjoys much more staying alone with him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	I suck your mind, You blow my head

**Author's Note:**

> Johnica Week 2020 - Day 4: Party  
> Ok so... this is the 1st time I write smut so I’m sorry if it’s not what you expected hahah it felt quite strange so let me know what you think about it! Veronica is horny in here and I believe we all agree with her- so enjoy!

Parties after concerts were getting bigger and bigger every time, with more people and more alcohol going around during the night.

That evening the band was playing better than ever, feeling the music with every cell, adrenaline pumping in their bodies, impossible to stop. 

Veronica was in the first row with Jo and Mary, Roger's and Freddie's girlfriends, admiring the boys playing and singing in their fabulous _and very tight_ stage costumes. John, in particular, was wearing an elegant and unique complete with black and white shoes, satin black trousers, a jacket and a shirt with a very low neckline that exposed part of his chest, while a bowtie adorned his neck as a peculiar necklace. Veronica couldn't take her eyes off him and specially from his exposed skin. And from his hands, of course. 

She was a well-behaved and pure Catholic girl, but God knew the effect of John's hands on her body and her mind. Her thoughts weren't pure _at all_. 

John and her have been together for around three years, almost as long as he's been in the band, and a year before all their clumsiness and embarrassment of their first steps left place to a quite heated up relationship: after their first time, they just couldn't take their hands off each other. Of course her parents were still convinced that the two lovebirds had intention to have sex only _after_ marriage, if they knew the truth she would probably be locked in her room for the rest of her life. Maybe also with an exorcism or two, just to be sure. 

But she didn't care, and she had never regretted "sinning" with John.

The concert ended and the three girlfriends were soon admitted to the backstage. 

Freddie, Brian, Roger and John were radiant, satisfied with their performance and still full of energy after the show. John ran into Ronnie's arms, covering her face in little kisses that made her giggle. 

"John, you're stinky!" She chuckled, brushing aside a strand of hair that was stuck on his forehead because of the sweat. 

"I know, love, I need a shower!" He laughed back.

"We all do! Fuck, Roger, you smell like a dump!" Freddie tossed a whole glass of water at the drummer and they all bursted into a loud laugh. 

"We'll meet you at the party, ok?" John said, giving a quick kiss on Ronnie's cheek. She nodded, blushing, and followed the other girls to the hotel.

The hotel's suite was already full of people even before the band's arrival, mostly musician friends and members of the crew, plus some journalists and few lucky fans. 

It was the conversation between two of these fans that caught Veronica's attention while she was waiting for her beer at the barstool.

"Hey Ginny, dear Lord, have you seen the bassist's fingers?" The first girl chirped.

"Yes! And I bet you're thinking the same thing as me!" 

"He must be sooo good at using them in bed!"

"I heard that men with big hands also have big cocks, I wonder…"

"Seriously? Hell, he must be huge then." The two began giggling and winking at each other with nerve-wrecking high pitched voices.

Veronica clenched her hand around her glass of beer, if she had the chance she would've shattered it on their heads, but for now she just overheard and stayed in silence while reaching for an empty sofa.

Oh, they had no idea of how good John was at using his hands… and they never will.

Glancing around, she saw many other girls in fancy, glittery and very provocative dresses, with lots of makeup on their faces and a chatty and fake-charming attitude. Ronnie focused back on her beer, wondering how she ended up being there while her only makeup was a shade of mascara and a subtle lipstick, her outfit a simple meadow swing dress… and she felt that her V neck was even too revealing… she had been to other Queen parties, but this one in particular made her feeling out of place more than ever.

Why did John choose her when he could've had all those pretty girls around him?

"Ronnie!" His voice sent a shiver down her spine and she snapped up her head to look at him. He was still radiant, his long hair fluffier after the shower and his adorable smile lit up his whole face.

"Did you enjoy the show? I think we did great!" John sat next to her and immediately caught her in a hug, kissing her cheek with a loud pop. 

Only then his smile faded, when he saw she was being uncomfortable and something was making her sad. 

"Ronnie, is something wrong? Are you okay?" 

"I… uh… the show was great, yes, you were amazing." She smiled while complimenting the band and hiding the reason of her gloomy mood.

"What happened, V?" He insisted, putting her glass of beer on the table in front of their sofa. 

It was then that he heard the two girls chirping behind them, not afraid to be heard.

"Oh, who's that?"

"Don't tell me she's with him!"

"Oh God, I can't believe it, she's so… basic!" 

"Did she steal that dress from her grandma?"

"I bet she's his sister or something, can't be a girlfriend. He must have better tastes than that." 

"She doesn't deserve his dick for sure."

"She doesn't even know what a dick is, I tell you!" They both let out a mean laugh.

Veronica wanted to throw up, this was too much for her, so she quickly stood on her feet to run away. 

But John heard them too this time, and he felt the rage burning in his chest. He took Ronnie's hand and sat her back on the sofa, diving on her lips. He kissed her passionately, sliding a hand on her thigh and raising her gown, caring that everyone, or at least those little bitches, saw that Ronnie was his girlfriend and he was only hers no matter on how much makeup and what dress she was wearing. 

When he broke the kiss he gave the girls a killer look that made their blood freeze in their veins. Enough to make them go away, defeated.

Then he focused again on Veronica, who seemed as shocked as them, with her hair messed up and her heart almost exploding in her chest. Sure they had a pretty hot relationship in private, but they were both still very reserved and their public demonstrations of affections have always been just hands-holding and some chaste kisses… nothing like this kiss in the middle of a crowded party.

"John, wh-?" She stammered.

"Sorry, I heard them and I had to show them that I'm all yours." He caressed her cheek, trying to calm down her racing heart.  
"Didn't mean to scare you, but they made me so mad, you know… I have no idea of who they are, but I hope to not see them anymore. Bitches." His young an angelic face collided with the fire in his eyes, but he always did his best to be soft with Veronica.

"Thank you, John…" she blushed, fidgeting with the neck of his shirt. She noticed better that his outfit changed to a more elegant white and cream suit, and the scent of his shampoo… he used the shampoo she gave him for his birthday, it was her favourite and he knew it. 

"Did they talk with you before?" He broke her cloud of thoughts. 

"N-no, but I heard them talking about you… making inappropriate comments..." she looked away, frowning her eyebrows. 

"You got jealous, huh?" John smiled shyly and held her hand.

"I mean, all these girls are so pretty, outgoing, with fashion dresses… you heard them, I look like a grandma." Ronnie tried to hide her face, but John lifted up her chin and his green eyes met hers.

"Veronica, you know I love you because you're simple, natural... you don't have to hide your beauty under tons of makeup or to act different to catch my attention, I love you as you are. Like this." He kissed her again, this time less eager and more softly, wiping away her worries. 

"John?" She murmured while pulling away. 

"Yes?" 

"You were so sexy on the stage tonight…" he blushed furiously at her sudden statement, while butterflies began to move in his guts.

All her gloom left place to the warmth she was feeling less than an hour before, while staring at him on stage, and she felt her heartbeat quickening once again, soon forgetting the uncomfortable party around her.

"...and I know you're aware of how sexy I find you in suits…" 

He smirked.

"Of course I know."

"I don't like being in here, Deaky, can you take me somewhere else?" She whispered in his ear. 

John looked around, checking the crowd. No one really worth meeting or chatting with, no one waiting to talk to him.

"Sure." Taking her by the hand, he guided her towards the suite's door, then outside, and then in their own, smaller, bedroom. 

As he put the "don't disturb" on the knob and locked the door, Ronnie jumped at him, kissing him hungrily against the wall. 

"Whoa, y-you're eager tonight, huh?" He asked, smiling and trying to catch his breath as she began kissing his jaw. 

"I was waiting for this... since you stepped on the stage and began using your hands on the bass…" she pulled away to stare in his eyes. "And those girls just made me so angry. They dared to say I don't know what a dick is."

John let out a chuckle at seeing his girlfriend so unusually jealous and mad, there was something cute and sexy at the same time in her voice that was driving him insane. 

"Oh, I know they're so wrong." He grinned and kissed her once again, grabbing her butt to keep her closer. 

She felt him getting already hard in his pants and let out a whimper. Instinctively, her hand went from his hair to his bulge and he responded with a groan as she began palming him through the clothes. 

The deep neck of her dress was an irresistible tease for him, catching his eyes and guiding them on her boobs. While she kept touching his shaft, he slipped down her dress, exposing her breasts and leaned to kiss her collarbone and then down again, nibbling with her nipples. 

"Mmh, Ronnie…" he murmured, replying to her throaty whimpers, as his hair tickled her skin. 

"John, please…" she asked desperately "play me…" 

He knew perfectly what she meant, what she was so weak for, what she thought while looking at him playing the bass. How she loved to let him take control over her. 

He turned her body, pressing her bare back against his chest, holding her close with an arm and sliding the other one on her thigh, slowly lifting her skirt. A shiver ran through her spine as she felt his wavy hair and his hot kisses tickling her neck, and his right hand slipping in her panties.

Veronica's moans and gasps were like music to his ears, the way her body replied to the movements of his long fingers inside of her, falling apart under his control, made his head spin like the most powerful drug. While she cried his name louder and louder, he felt his pants painfully tight pressing against her bum, and he knew she was feeling it too.

"You're so beautiful, Ronnie, all mine…"

"God, John!" She cried out, covering the muffled sounds of the party a couple of rooms away "f-feels so good…"

"Come for me, honey." he murmured deeply in her ear. 

And so she did, a wave of pleasure shook her body and she arched her back, a loud moan escaping from her lungs, and John had to catch her in his arms as her knees gave up. He hugged her tightly, while she caught her breath, shivering and smiling. 

"You ok?" He asked, turning her to face him and caressing softly her cheek.

"Damn, yes-" she panted, closing her eyes and listening to his fast heartbeat. "That was amazing…" 

Then Ronnie lifted her gaze and gave him a playful look through her lashes.

"Now it's my turn." She chanted and let herself slide down on the floor. 

John blushed furiously while his girlfriend unzipped his pants and began kissing and licking his tip. He shut his eyes at the feeling of her warm mouth and her lusty murmurs around him, his mind spun while she was sinning, eating him out in their hotel bedroom. 

He moaned back, instinctively bucking his hips forward as his gaze met her doe eyes staring at him. 

"Fuck, V! Ah-" 

The bassist was close to the edge and gripped Ronnie's hair to guide her last movements, when someone knocked at the door.

"Deaky? Mate, are you here?"

Roger. 

"Oh shit-" Ronnie pulled away and wiped her mouth, while they both thanked God that Roger didn't burst in their room but stayed outside. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your _intellectual discussion_ with Veronica, but your presence is highly required!" The drummer shouted from behind the door.

John had to deeply exhale a couple of times before answering properly, as his brain was spinning like crazy and he was so close to answer with a loud moan instead.

"G-give me a minute!" He shouted back and composed himself as faster as possible, cursing through his teeth. 

"'Kay, I'll wait you at the party." Roger replied and John heard his steps fading away through the hallway. 

Turning to his girlfriend, he saw her trying to fix her dress, that gladly he just slipped down and not ripped apart. He couldn't help but thinking how beautiful she was with her hair messed up and her cheeks flushed, all flustered for having been caught in the middle of a blowjob. 

She let John help her fixing up, untying what used to be a braid and letting her hair flow down around her face, without saying a word. Yes, that was pretty embarrassing for both, it was the first time someone interrupted them… 

Veronica hugged him tightly and began laughing loud and freely in his arms, letting out all the awkwardness of the moment, and John soon joined her. 

"We can go on later, after the party. What do you think?" He proposed. 

"Sure, if we're not too drunk!" She giggled back, and they both headed for the party. 

The two mischievous girls had to ask for another drink after shattering their glasses on the floor, when they saw the bassist and his girlfriend coming back to the party, glowing smiles on their faces, their hair still a bit messed up, and a couple of hickeys well evident on their necks. 


End file.
